


A Case Of You

by StarFromPhoenix



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My Own Fantasy, Romance, dog lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: Just a wonderfully fluffy modern AU where Laurent does most of the pursuing because it honestly doesn’t happen enough! Also both are softies who love dogs and I wanted to see that happen! Enjoy!!





	A Case Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtulipslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtulipslove/gifts).



> For my dear and wonderful friend: redtulipslove who is one of the most wonderful people I know!  
> My dear: thank you for being such a good friend. I love how even when we literally have contact daily, we always say how we haven’t talked in ages! It is wonderful to have you as a friend and I am so happy we came across one another! I also love how we agree on so much! Ha!  
> I’ve written this with you in mind and I hope it provides as a fun read!!!  
> Enjoy!!!  
> MWUAH!!!!  
> <3

“Why?!” Laurent asked crying into his brother’s lap. “Why does this shit always happen to me?!”

Auguste petted his hair and sighed. “There, there little brother,” he said. “This is actually the FIRST time this has ever happened to you,” he said gently.

”That’s besides the point!” Laurent exclaimed.

Auguste sighed and smoothed Laurent’s hair until Laurent was done crying. Laurent was red eyed and flushed. He was sniffling and breathing in shaky breaths. “Laurent,” August said as sweetly as he could. “You can’t truly be surprised though? You were telling everyone you wanted to break up with him!”

Laurent gave him a look. “Yeah, me,” he said. “I wonder who told him?” He wandered out loud. “I only was saying it at your party! He wasn’t even there because he was sick. Who...” Laurent gasped. “It was that bitch! Jokaste!” 

Auguste rolled his eyes. “Why would Jokas-“

“Because her last boyfriend blew me on her birthday,” Laurent said. 

Yes. Auguste remembered. “Yeah,” he said.

“Look. He was closeted. I was drunk. I really... I mean better she found out before she married the guy,” Laurent said. He chuckled. “Remember when he said he thought I was her. The blond hair he said. And she said I don’t have a penis!” Laurent laughed and Auguste couldn’t hold back a grin. He remembered all of it. Laurent sighed. “I’ve never been dumped before. Fuck!”

“Welcome to the club little brother.”

 

* * *

 

Laurent decided to leave his home the next day and just go out. He decided he wasn’t going to spend more than one night grieving someone who dumped him before he could dump them. 

He wasn’t sure where he wanted to go but he needed gas and so that was his first priority. He parked and then read the sign the credit card machine at the pump wasn’t working, so he had to go pay inside. While walking in he saw a couple of teenagers with a couple of puppies. Huskies. Laurent stopped and stared.

“Hey!” The young girl said. “Interested in a puppy?”

“They’re huskies. Pure bred,” the boy chimed in.

“Yeah? $25!”Laurent’s mouth dropped open. He hadn’t owned a dog since he had moved out but he knew a pure bred husky from a breeder was a lot more than that. Laurent stared a moment. He wasn’t opposed to having a pet and he owned his own home, having bought it barely three months ago, he just... hadn’t thought about it.

At that moment a woman came by and gasped. “I’ll take both!” She said. 

Laurent frowned. “Sorry! Only getting one I was here first!” He said without thinking.

She gave Laurent a nasty look. “I’ll give you $60 for both!” She told the teens.

Laurent took out his wallet from his back pocket and took out a $50 bill. He gave it to the girl who grinned and took it nodding at Laurent. He glanced at the two puppies and took the all white one with the blue eyes. 

“She’s a girl,” the teen said.

“Perfect,” He said and then walked inside to pay for gas.

 

* * *

 

Laurent got gas and then placed the puppy on his passenger side seat.

“Hi,” he said looking at her. She was panting, little tongue out and head tilted to the side. “I’m Laurent. Your new roommate. I’d say dad but... we can wait till we bond,” he said. She stood and came closer and he let her sniff his hand. He smiled.

“I have a nice big house with a big back yard and I work from home most of the time because, yay, internet, so you and I are going to have a great time!” He said.

She barked softly in response.

“Let’s go get you stuff!” He said and took off.

 

* * *

 

He knew there was a large pet store nearby. He had never been in there, not owning a pet till now. He decided to grab a shopping cart and placed his puppy inside.

“Don’t want you to be uncomfortable so why don’t we get a pet bed and then we can get everything else!” Laurent said and started looking at the signs in the aisles. He found the beds soon enough and got one that he felt would be good as she grew into adulthood. He picked her up, placed the bed at the bottom of the shopping cart and placed his puppy on top. 

“Do you like it?” Laurent asked as she sniffed the bed. “I know there’s a pink one but pink is boring and so predictable. This lilac is so much prettier,” he said as he rubbed the bed and petted the pup.

“Oh wow! What a gorgeous puppy!” He heard behind him and Laurent looked round to thank whoever it was. Of course these stores were full of animal lovers.

It was an employee actually. And as Laurent’s eyes landed on him, he froze. In front of him was the most gorgeous man Laurent had ever, ever seen. He was tall. Tall. Because Laurent was 6’0 and so anyone taller than Laurent was truly tall. Muscular. His biceps and chest snug in the yellow polo he had to wear to work. The khakis he had on were snug on his fit legs. His name tag said Damianos.

“Thank you, Damianos,” Laurent said and helooked at Laurent surprised as he said his name. Laurent laughed and pointed at the name tag.

“Oh god right,” Damianos said. “Sorry. It’s like I forget. Crazy!” He smiled and Laurent melted. “You can call me Damen.”

Laurent smiled again. Damen’s hair was dark and wavy and pulled back in a small bun. It looked so incredibly sexy.

“Damen,” Laurent repeated. “Yeah. Just got her. I need to stock up on everything,” Laurent said, giving Damen a wide eyed look as if he didn’t know what ‘everything’ entailed.

His wide eyed doe look obviously worked because Damen puffed out his chest a little bit and said he would be more than happy to help Laurent. Perfect, Laurent thought. 

They began walking the aisles and Laurent paid close attention to all Damen said. She’s a puppy and needs lots of chew toys and needs proper nutrition. Damen asked if he needed a second cart since the first was being taken up by the bed and puppy. Laurent said yes please and gave Damen a sweet smile. He said he would be right back and left. 

Laurent looked at his puppy and grinned. “We have hit the jackpot!” Laurent said.

Damen came back and pushed the second cart along as they filled it with all the essentials. Laurent took his time and asked a great many questions. Damen was patient and answered each one.

“God you know so much!” Laurent said, widening his eyes a little and giving Damen his sweetest smile.

“Well, I would hope so,” Damen said. “I got two more years of vet school left so I hope I’ve absorbed some knowledge in the time I’ve spent studying!” 

Laurent’s eyes widened and he wasn’t feigning the admiration this time. “My! Beauty and brains! Impressive!” He said and he was so sure Damen blushed and that’s all Laurent needed for encouragement. “Damen you have been so incredibly wonderful,” Laurent said and gently placed his hand in Damen’s forearm. Damen smiled back and didn’t remove his arm. “Is your boss here? Is there anyone I can speak to about your incredible customer service? Can I do a survey? Something? Anything?” 

Damen smiled back. “There will probably be a survey on the receipt,” he said. “Or yeah, you can always call the store and let my boss know I was good help.”

“I’ll do both,” Laurent said and he and Damen started making their way to the front of the store.

After being checked out Damen asked if Laurent needed help to his car and he said of course he did. They walked out and Damen helped him load the stuff in the back of his SUV while Laurent put the pet bed and puppy on his passenger side.

“You never told me her name,” Damen asked as he shut Laurent’s trunk.

“Oh,” Laurent said. “Not sure. I seriously just got her.”

“Hmm,” Damen said. 

“Any suggestions?” Laurent asked with a smile. 

Damen grinned and laughed softly. “Well,” he said, and Laurent swore he way he licked his lips was a total flirty move. “You both have the most striking blue eyes.”

“I should call her Blue then,” Laurent said with a pleased smiled.

“That’s the name of my favorite Joni Mitchell album,” Damen said.

“And Beyoncé’s daughter!” Laurent replied to which Damen pleasantly laughed. “Damen I’ve never seen you around,” Laurent said. He hadn’t. He would have remembered him.

“Oh, I just moved here last September, so only been here four months.”

“Oh,” Laurent said. “Well I’m glad you’re here.” Laurent gave Damen another dazzling smile.

 

* * *

 

Laurent had reluctantly left but not without asking Damen about his schedule at work. He said he worked Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, part time because he was going to school full time.

Laurent had commented how that must hardly pay the bills, but Damen had said he was lucky and his family was well off. His father didn’t want him working at all, but Damen said he wanted to, so he thought a part time at a pet store would be fun. Laurent thought that was sweet. He lived with his best friend Nikandros.

Once home, Laurent put the leash on Blue and took her out for her first official walk. He was happy. She was bouncing all over the place and Laurent chuckled when she barked at a motorcycle that went by. Once back home, Laurent poured some puppy food out and filled her water bowl. He put them on the plastic place mat he had gotten. She ate in a frenzy and he gave her a treat and then plopped down on his couch. Blue couldn’t jump up so Laurent picked her up and put her on his lap. He called Auguste.

“Hello?”

“Brother. I’ve met my future husband.”

“Oh hi Laurent. Have you? Stopped grieving then?”

“Hmm? Yeah. Ask me his name and how I met him so I can talk about him.” Being the good and patient brother Auguste was, he did as Laurent had asked and Laurent was more than happy to tell him all about it.

“Well, Blue and I needed to get her everything,” Laurent began.

“Blue?” 

“Blue. Your fur niece.” 

“You got a dog?” 

“Yeah. It was meant to be, see, because by getting her, I went to the pet store and met Damen. We’re gonna marry one day. We’ll have more fur babies and live happily ever after.”

“Damen works at the pet store?”

“For now, he’ll be a veterinarian in two years,” Laurent said and filled Auguste in. Blue was snoring gently on his lap. “Oh my god, let me FaceTime you!” Laurent said and when they had, Laurent showed Auguste his puppy.

“Oh my god she’s gorgeous!” Auguste said. 

“Gets it from her dad,” Laurent replied.

 

* * *

 

Laurent had gone online and filled out the survey and had made sure he had left a comment making sure he mentioned Damen and praised him for his wonderful customer service. 

His first night with Blue, he took her pet bed to his bedroom and she had laid down and as Laurent read, she snored peacefully. Once the lights were off though, she started whining and Laurent felt bad so he picked her up and put her in bed with him. She curled up under his chin and they quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The following Saturday, Laurent took Blue back to the pet store. He had her on her leash and they walked around until they found Damen feeding the fish.

“Hello Damen,” Laurent said. Blue barked in greeting. She did that. Laurent worked from home and he received quite a bit of calls and whenever he said hello Blue would bark.

“Well, hello Blue and I am so, so sorry,” Damen said and he blushed and shook his head. “I cannot believe I never asked your name,” he said.

“It’s Laurent,” Laurent replied. He knew Damen hadn’t asked and he hadn’t provided it on purpose. 

“Laurent. Wow. French?”

“Oui,” Laurent said. 

“Did you need help with anything?” Damen asked putting away the fish food in a drawer off the side of the fish tanks.

“No,” Laurent said. “Blue just chewed through some toys so I just came to get a few more.”

“Oh,” Damen said. “They do that.” He squatted down and petted blue and talked baby talk to her. 

“Yes,” Laurent said with a smile. Damen looked even sexier talking baby talk to Blue who was wagging her tail and enjoying it.

Damen finally stood back up. “You dress so nice, I hope she hasn’t chewed through any of your shoes?”

Laurent beamed. So he dressed nice? Of course he knew he did, he was just glad Damen noticed.

“Well, I keep my shoes in their boxes but I did put most off them where she can’t reach,” Laurent said. “She did get some flip flops but they’re from Old Navy so no biggie.” He shrugged. 

“Oh! You know there is a dog park not too far from here?” Damen asked.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah,” Damen said. “Just go north here on Scenic Highway and it’s right past Oak Road. On the right. My girlfriend lives literally right across the street. I’ll sometimes watch the dogs from her balcony or if I’m waiting for her to get home I’ll go out and just watch the dogs. I love dogs.”

Fuck me sideways, thought Laurent. “Why don’t you have a dog?” Laurent asked trying to mask his disappointment.

“My roommate is allergic and my girlfriend hates them,” he said. 

Laurent didn’t want to be petty but... “Your girlfriend doesn’t like dogs?” Laurent asked, crossing his arms and feeling offended. “Does she at least like cats? Fishes? Hamsters or llamas?” 

Damen laughed. “No. No she’s not much into animals,” Damen said. “Jokaste is a special kind of person.”

Laurent froze. No, he thought. No. “Jokaste?” He asked. The name was unusual enough and in a small town like this there was only one. Laurent was sure.

“Yeah,” Damen said. “Do you -“

“Bit shorter than me. Nose way too long, blond hair, which she dyes by the way, she was that blond when we were teens but it’s darker now and she dyes it blonder,” Laurent said. Damen stood frozen. He suddenly realized all he had said. “I apologize, Damen.” 

Damen bit his bottom lip and nodded but didn’t say anything. Laurent remembered that Damen said he had only moved here four months ago so this thing with Jokaste was new.

“Anyway, she hates me because one of her exes had a thing for me,” Laurent sighed hoping he sounded sad. “I have nothing personal against her, but she was incredibly bothered by that. 

Damen nodded again. Laurent thought he needed to stop talking about Jokaste.

“Anyway thank you for the dog park, info. Blue and I have wasted enough of your time,” he said and bent down and picked up his pup. 

“Oh no. No. Never. Ah.. I hope you like the dog park,” Damen said.

“Well, keep an eye out for us,” Laurent said. “Blue would enjoy playing with you.”

Damen grinned. “Will do.”

And with that Laurent gave Damen a dazzling smile and left.

 

* * *

 

“Auguste what the actual fuck! That bitch! She doesn’t deserve him!” Laurent yelled into his phone. He was on FaceTime as he angrily chopped up a salad for lunch. He pretended the lettuce was Jokaste.

“I’m sorry,” Auguste said.

“Well, she turned her last boyfriend gay, maybe lightning will strike again,” Laurent mumbled. He heard August laugh.

Blue came to him and barked. “Oh hi, Blue baby,” Laurent said. He picked her up. “Say hi to uncle Auguste,” Laurent said waving her little paw. Blue barked at the phone.

 

* * *

 

Damen walked through his front door and jogged up to his room. He undressed and showered and changed and went downstairs to the kitchen. He started on dinner. 

He was halfway through when Nikandros came home. “Hey,” he said walking into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Damen answered. He kept chopping and cooking.

Nikandros looked him over. “Something wrong?” He asked. He and Damen had grown up together and the only time they had spent apart were the six months Nik had been here, when he moved for work. He was glad when Damen had moved here to go to vet school. He knew when Damen was quiet something was wrong.

“I had a guy, a really good looking guy, actually, come in with a husky a few days ago and he bought her all she needed.”

Nik raised his eyebrows. “Ok?”

“He came back today and apparently he knows Jokaste,” Damen said.

Nik rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, he dislikes her like everyone else does?” Damen didn’t reply and Nikandros took that as a yes. “I don’t get what you see in her, Damen. Well, no. That’s a lie. You liked her because she’s pale with blond her and blue eyes and that’s your type.” 

Damen’s thoughts wandered to Laurent and his beautiful pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. Damen found him very attractive.

“You like husky guy?” Nik asked, bringing Damen out of his thoughts. Damen shrugged.

“I have a girlfriend,” Damen said.

“Not what I asked!” Nikandros said with a smile. He crossed his arms. “What’s he look like? You said he was really good looking.”

“Pale. Blond. Blue eyes,” Damen said, a smile growing on his lips as Nik let out a laugh. 

“And he has a husky?” Nik asked.

“Yes. Blue. She’s a sweetheart.”

“Oh god! You know her name!”

“I named her,” Damen said. 

“Oh shit!” Nik said, eyes widening. “This is like a fucking Hallmark movie! Boy meets boy. Boy names other boy’s dog. Boy dumps evil witch girlfriend and gets with boy and lives happily ever after!”

Damen grinned. He and Jokaste had only been seeing each other for a month or so and, if he was being honest with himself, they didn’t do much more than fuck. They had little in common and... she hated animals. Damen sighed. He had felt Laurent had maybe liked him but he didn’t know. “Hungry?” Damen asked Nik.

“Always,” Nik said.

 

* * *

 

And so, Laurent was determined to not let Jokaste ruin anything that may be fun so he and Blue continued their weekend visits to the pet store and their chats with Damen. Damen would comment on what a pretty girl Blue was and Blue, like her owner lavished in Damen’s attention and wagged her tail and after a month started laying on her back and letting Damen pet her belly.

“Oh my goodness! Do you like that? Do you like that pretty girl?” Damen asked.

“She has good taste in men,” Laurent said without thinking and he could have sworn Damen actually blushed.

“Hey, Damen!” Someone called behind them. Laurent turned and saw a middle aged lady, same work clothes as Damen but with a clipboard. “The schedule messed up this week and I have one too many people, I decided to ask you first if you wanted to go home a couple of hours early?”

Laurent looked back at Damen, his mind racing. “Yeah!” Damen said.

“Oh,” Laurent said and decided, this was a sign and jumped at the opportunity. “How about lunch?” 

Damen froze for about a second but he smiled. “Yeah. Yeah sure,” he said. “There is this nice little place close by. We can sit outside and Blue can sit with us.”

Laurent grinned. “Great. I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Ok,” Damen answered.

Laurent grabbed the treats he meant to buy Blue and grabbed another toy, figuring she could chew on something as he and Damen ate. He stepped outside and sat on the bench there. It was a beautiful spring day. Not too hot, not too cold. Just right. Laurent was petting Blue when Damen came out.

Laurent felt a little thrill in his stomach as Damen smiled at him. After all these weeks and getting to know him better, Laurent had truly developed a crush on Damen. He had self dignity though and didn’t throw himself at Damen but the little signs were there and Damen had yet to be hostile or act as if the flirting bothered him. In fact, here he was joining Laurent for lunch. 

“I’m the Jeep,” Damen said. “Wanna hop on? I can come back and drop you and Blue back off here.”

“Oh,” Laurent said. “Uh, you might get dog hair in the backseat. Jokaste might not like it,” Laurent said.

Damen shrugged. “It’s my Jeep, Laurent.”

“Ok. You don’t have to tell me twice!”

 

* * *

 

Lunch was a wonderful affair. Laurent had never been to the small cafe. They served Mediterranean food and they sat outside, in the shade and the girl at the counter brought water for Blue who took a nap as Damen and Laurent ate. Laurent had a wonderful time and he couldn’t get over how beautiful Damen looked in the sunlight.

After lunch, Damen drove them back to the pet store. “So are you far from here?” Damen asked casually.

Laurent stayed quiet a moment. He shrugged. “It’s not a big town,” he said.

“No, it isn’t,” Damen replied.

Laurent stayed quiet a moment and just watched Damen.

“I’m glad we had lunch,” he said finally.

“Me too,” Laurent replied.

“Have you taken Blue to the dog park?”

“Yup, we usually go before we come to the pet store on Saturday,” Laurent said.

“Oh. Not during the week?” Damen asked. “Probably harder since you’re at work.”

“I’m a graphic designer so I’m lucky and work from home 99% of the time,” Laurent said.

“Nice,” Damen said.

“Yeah. Also my property is like almost an acre of land so Blue has lots of room so the pet park is for socializing purposes only, so Saturday morning works.” 

“Yeah,” Damen said. He grinned at Laurent. “You’re so great with her. 

Laurent grinned back. “Thank you,” He said.  

“I had a nice time. I’m glad we did this,” Damen said. 

“Yes. You said that already,” Laurent said raising his eye brows.

“Right. Ok. Well. See you soon, when you come back. Next time,” Damen said.

“Want my number?” Laurent asked. Laurent was not shy and he was used to going after what he wanted. It was a simple enough question. If it was a no, he would take it in stride.

Damen froze again and after a few seconds took his phone out. Laurent gave him his number. He didn’t ask for Damen’s though. He had no impulse control and it was better this way. Let Damen decide. Laurent was ok with whatever he decided but he really hoped to hear from him before the following Saturday.

 

* * *

 

Damen was laid out on the couch when Nikandros got home. He had already showered and changed. He did this as soon as he got home from work since Nik was allergic to dogs and Damen petted many dogs through out his shift. Nik walked in and walked to the living room and sat on an arm chair. Damen was still and staring up at the ceiling. Nik knew this behavior. 

“You’re acting guilty. Did you kiss the blond dude?”

“His name is Laurent and no I did not.”

Nikandros raised his eye brows. “Then why are you acting as if you’re thinking about your actions.”

“We had lunch and then he asked me if I wanted his number and I said yes.”

Nikandros sighed. He wished Damen wouldn’t be so dramatic. “Have you sent him a dick pic?”

“God Nik! No!” Damen said furrowing his brow and shooting Nik and angry look.

Nikandros raised his hands. “Just checking. You’re acting all guilty and shit!”

Damen shook his head and resumed his position of staring at the ceiling. Nik stayed quiet. He decided he would sit here for 10 minutes. That should be enough time. It took Damen four. 

“I like him,” he said quietly.

“Good! Because it’s obvious that he likes you too! He’s been going to your work place for six weeks and you come home and tell me all you two talk about and then you say stuff like, ‘Gee I wonder if Laurent likes nature shows. Gee I wonder if Laurent watches animal planet. Gee I wonder if Laurent jacks off to me.” 

“I’ve never said that last part!” Damen said sounding annoyed.

“But you’ve thought it. Because I’m sure you think of him when you tell Jokaste to get on her hands and knees and I’m sure with the light off you can almost imagine it’s him.”

Damen clenched his jaw. “I hate you.”

“Love you too, bro,” Nik said and took notice of the fact that Damen didn’t say no.

 

* * *

 

Damen hadn’t texted Laurent. Every time he thought of doing it, he got butterflies in his stomach and he freaked out about what he would say. Since Laurent was on his contact list though, he had shown up as a suggestion on Instagram. That was the Tuesday night after their Saturday lunch. It was a private account even though Damen saw he had over 600 followers and even more posts. He had requested a follow right before he had gone to sleep. When he woke up that Wednesday morning he saw the request had been accepted and he had spent at least an hour just looking at all the pictures he could. He hadn’t even looked at them all.

Laurent was incredibly good looking and photogenic. Regardless though, he was even more breathtaking in person. Laurent liked to go out with friends and there had been several pictures which Damen assumed were ex boyfriends given the way they posed. There was one for about four months ago, Jokaste’s 25th birthday. There were a few more from that night. Damen didn’t even look at Jokaste, his eyes only wandered over Laurent. He put his phone down and sighed.

Damen was horrible at breaking up. He always felt bad and guilty. He just slowly withdrew until the other person usually got fed up and blew up on him. He knew it was horrible and he knew he was a chicken shit for it but... he sighed again. He had never been in this spot though. He had never actually fallen for someone while dating someone else. In fact, Damen couldn’t remember ever wanting to date someone SO BAD.

He laid in bed. He didn’t have classes till noon. He looked outside his window and saw the overcast sky and wondered what Laurent was doing. He could text him and ask. Instead he grabbed his phone and began to like picture after picture after picture. He only liked the ones where Laurent was completely by himself. He set his phone down and stared up at his ceiling. What was he doing?

 

* * *

 

It had started to pour as Damen was in class. He had run to his Jeep and was careful as he drove home. It was extremely overcast and he needed his headlights on even though it was barely fifteen after four. Damen was stopped at a red light when he looked over and to his bewilderment saw a dog. It was shivering on the sidewalk. Damen gasped and looked around and pulled over and without a second thought pulled the drenched animal into his arms and into the backseat of his car.

“Don’t worry, buddy,” he told the poor little dog. “I got you.”

He drove back out on the street in the opposite direction of his and Nikandros’s place.

 

* * *

 

Damen had the dog wrapped up in his sweater. He was knocking on Jokaste’s door.

She finally opened up. “Damen!” She said.

Damen walked in. “Jokaste, I need you to do me a favor,” Damen said.

Jokaste stared at Damen as he dripped water and mud on her floor. She wasn’t pleased. In fact, and wasn’t too pleased with Damen a lot lately and his lack of attention. If he wasn’t so good in bed she probably would have cut it off several weeks time ago.

“Hmm?” She asked and then she noticed something moved in Damen’s sweater.

“What is that?” She asked.

“A dog,” Damen said.

“Oh no! No. I hate dogs. Get that filthy thing out of my place.” 

“Jokaste. Jokaste please. Nik is allergic or I would have taken him there. Please. Let me at least find his owner. I’ll call the shelters tomorrow. I’m sure his owner is dying to get him back!” 

“I can’t believe this!” She said, aggravated.

“Please. Please. Come on he’s young. Still a pup. I’m sure he’ll be back home tomorrow!”

Jokaste rolled her eyes. “Fine! But you owe be big time!”

 

* * *

 

The following Saturday, Laurent and Blue were at the dog park having fun. Blue had gotten really good at catching frisbees. “You are such a talented girl!” Laurent said as he knelt and rubbed her belly. He was doing this as he glanced around the dog park and looked around. He suddenly stopped and stared. He felt his stomach clench and turn cold.

There was Jokaste entering the dog park. She had what looked like a young golden Labrador retriever on a leash. Laurent furrowed his brow. He pulled the baseball cap he had brought with him on, making sure he tucked in all his golden hair. Laurent’s skin was so sensitive, even the spring sun turned him red. Laurent kept watching as Jokaste looked around. He remembered Damen said she hated dogs. But Damen was the patron saint of animals. Maybe he had changed her mind. 

Laurent sighed and slouched down and put his head down as she looked in his direction. After a moment he looked back up. She had taken the dog to the fountain and then walked him to the side and by the fence and Laurent watched as she tied the leash to the fence. Laurent perked up. He watched, in utter shock as Jokaste quickly walked to the entrance of the dog park and took off. 

“That bitch!” Laurent said. He got up. “Come on Blue,” he said. He walked to the fence and untied the leash. He knelt down in front of the dog. “Hey there,” he said and the young dog wagged his tail at Laurent. “I’m sure there is an incredibly handsome guy with a heart of gold at the pet store that will be interested to hear the witch he’s dating is as heartless as they come!” Laurent said and led both dogs to his car.

 

* * *

 

Damen looked at his watch, 11:12 am. He kept stocking the dog food. Laurent always showed up around 11:30 or closer to 12 if the day was beautiful and sunny. Damen smiled. It made sense. On beautiful days the dog park must be a fun place to be at. He tried to stop checking his watch so often.

He had spent last night with Jokaste and he was going back after work today. The dog he had found was a young golden Labrador retriever which he had named Storm, since that’s how they had met. Jokaste had asked why he needed a name if Damen planned to give him up. Damen hadn’t answered.

The night before had been disastrous. Storm was scared of Jokaste and it broke Damen’s heart. Damen had spent the whole afternoon with him and had brought him toys and Jokaste had exploded and told him off. Damen had gladly slept on her couch and he had woken up to Storm curled up on his chest. He didn’t know what to do. He had grown attached to the dog and he didn’t want to give it up. But Nik was allergic and Jokaste hated him. The calls he had made Thursday and yesterday, Friday, to the animal shelters had been in vain. It was obvious the poor pup had been adandoned.

Damen sighed and checked his watch. 11:39. He had finished with the dog food and as he turned he saw Laurent. His eyes widened. 

“Laurent!” Damen walked over briskly and dropped to his knees. “What are you doing with Storm?”

“Oh! Nice name!” Laurent said smiling.

“Hey, Blue,” Damen said petting her. Storm and Blue came and licked Damen and he grinned as Laurent laughed. Damen stood up and shook his head and couldn’t understand what was going on. “I’m confused,” he said.

“Well, first, why don’t you tell me how you and Storm became acquainted.”

Damen nodded. “Last Wednesday I was driving home from school during that horrible storm we had and he was on the side of the road. Drenched. I picked him up. I couldn’t leave him there. He had no collar. Nik is allergic so the only other place I could take him to was Jokaste’s. Thursday I called the two shelters and yesterday as well and no one had reported a dog matching his description missing so I put two and two together and realized he had been abandoned,” he sighed. “Jokaste is pissed but I don’t want to take him to the shelter,” Damen said and Laurent felt a pang in his heart as he saw Damen’s eyes and the sadness in them.

Laurent looked away and took a deep breath. “Well I am so, so sorry at what I am about to tell you,” he said softly. He met Damen’s beautiful brown eyes. “But as Blue and I played in the dog park Jokaste walked in there with him and left him with his leash tied to the fence.” 

Damen turned pale. “No!” He said.

Laurent nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry,” he said.

“How could she? How could she? I mean, I know she disliked him but... but...”

Laurent hated seeing Damen so sad. “Hey!” He said. He grinned his brilliant smile. “Storm can live with Blue and I! Problem solved!”

Damen stared at Laurent. “What?” He asked incredulously. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Laurent said grinning. “Yes, why not? Look at them!” And both Damen and Laurent looked down at their pups. “They’re like BFF’s already!”

Damen chuckled. He looked back up at Laurent. He felt so emotional and Laurent had never looked so... so... Damen suddenly hugged Laurent. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You are just an amazing and tender soul and I am so grateful you were there for Storm.” Damen held Laurent tight. He wasn’t worried about how appropriate this was, or wasn’t. He was too emotional to care at the moment.

Laurent held both leashes tightly and let Damen squeeze him. God it felt good. It felt so good. Damen was so warm and he smelled so good and his voice so close to Laurent’s ear. After a wonderful moment, he let go and Laurent was surprised to see Damen wipe a tear away. “Storm, I’m so sorry,” he said in a whisper. “Abandoned twice in a week. No pup deserves that.” 

Laurent patted Damen’s bicep. “Hey,” he said. Damen looked into his eyes. “He’s YOUR dog ok? He’s just staying until you become a vet and then you take him home for good.”

Damen laughed. Laurent was so sweet. “By then he’ll not want to come with me. Home will be you and Blue,” he said.

“Then you should come live with us,” Laurent said. He said it in jest, but somehow, the moment the words left his lips, it didn’t feel like a joke and they stared into each other’s eyes. Laurent blushed a deep pink and looked away. His heart pounded in his chest. 

Damen wasn’t sure why his heart suddenly thumped in his chest. Neither quite knew what to say. Then the silence became slightly awkward. 

“So can I feed him what I feed Blue?”

“I got him some toys, how about when -“

They both stared at each other and laughed and the moment was diffused slightly. “You first,” Laurent said softly.

“I got him toys and dog food and a bed,” Damen said. “I can, pick it all up after work and take it to your place? If that’s ok with you?” He looked at Laurent who was still a bit pink at the cheeks and Damen suddenly wished he could kiss the beautiful man standing in front of him.

“That is more than ok with me,” Laurent said. He meant it. He shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. “We have taken up way too much of your time,” Laurent said.

“Oh good god no, I mean, I come to work each Saturday looking forward to yours and Blue’s visit,” Damen said and then it was his turn to blush. 

Laurent was sure if he didn’t leave soon he would become a useless puddle of mush. “So can I feed him what Blue eats?”

“Yes” Damen said and he started to walk Laurent out of the store.

“Ok!” Laurent said and he guided both dogs out. To his surprise, Damen took Storm’s leash and their fingers touched. Laurent glanced at Damen. They walked out together and both dogs went into the back seat.

“I’ll call you?” Damen asked.

Laurent nodded. “Yeah,” he said and climbed into his car. He suddenly remembered what he had wanted to say. “And thanks for all the Instagram likes!”

Damen grinned and threw his hands up. “You deserved them and more!” He said and Laurent laughed.

 

* * *

 

The closer Damen got to Jokaste’s apartment, the angrier he felt. When he parked he squeezed the steering wheel and tried to calm down as much as he could. Damen had a horrible temper. He knew it. He just had a hard time keeping it under control. He squeezed his eyes shut. He took several deep breaths. He felt he was as ready as he could be. He exited his car and slowly walked up the stairs to Jokaste’s apartment.

He went inside. She had given him her extra key since he was to walk Storm and feed him. The moment he entered the door he saw Storm’s stuff in a plastic crate by the front door. He felt anger surge in him but he couldn’t give it away. The apartment was fragrant with food. Jokaste must be cooking. Damen walked to the kitchen.

Jokaste was in there, busy cooking. She loved to cook and was good at it. Her blond curly hair was up in a high pony tail. She had a shirt that showed her midriff and hip hugging jeans. She was beautiful. She had a great figure. She looked at Damen and gave him a gorgeous smile. Damen looked around and realized he felt absolutely nothing for her. He slipped his hands into his pockets.

“Hey sweetie!” She said walking over and kissing his cheek. 

“Where’s Storm?” He asked. 

“Oh! You won’t believe it!” She said giving him another dazzling smile. She walked around the kitchen some more. “I took him to the dog park this morning and guess what! His owner was there!”

“Really?” Damen asked. 

“Yes! Isn’t that just such amazing luck?” She asked and beamed at him.

Damen gave her a close lip smiled. “Wow. Did you ask why they hadn’t reported to the shelters?”

“Uh they said but,” Jokaste shook her head as she stirred whatever she was cooking. “I was like so surprised by the fact that it was them!”

“Man or woman?” Damen asked.

“Both. A couple.”

“How many other dogs did they have? Maybe I know them. Small town. Just one pet store,” Damen said.

“Oh sweetie, I didn’t look,” she said shaking her head at Damen. “Like I said I was just happy they were there!” 

Damen nodded. “How do you know they weren’t lying?”

Jokaste gave Damen an annoyed look. “The dog just ran to them! It was so obvious!”

Damen nodded. “Why is his stuff in the crate? Why didn’t they take it?”

Jokaste walked to Damen and got up on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. “I told them to take it, darling, but they said they had all his stuff at home. I thought maybe you would like to take it to a shelter or we can trash it. Whatever.” She gave Damen another huge smile. A real happy one.

Damen still had his hands in his pockets and made no move to wrap them around Jokaste. She leaned in as if to kiss him and Damen turned his face to the side, her lips landing on his jaw. She stepped back. “Uh, what the hell is your problem?” She asked. Damen sat on one of the stools in the kitchen and wondered how to do this.

“Do you know Laurent?” Damen asked.

He saw Jokaste tense. “Laurent?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Damen said. “Laurent. Bout 6’0. Blond. Blue eyes. Pretty good looking,” Damen said.

Jokaste narrowed her eyes at him. “Who told you?” She asked.

“Told me what?” Damen asked, wondering if she would confess.

She shook her head. “About my ex. Who told you?” 

“What are you talking about?” Damen asked.

Jokaste was suddenly angry. “Now you’re playing dumb! I know I get laughed at behind my back because my ex got caught giving Laurent a blow job on my birthday!” She yelled.

Damen wished he hadn’t laughed but couldn’t help it. “Are you serious?” He asked.

She looked at him as if he had two heads. “Ok I’m fucking confused! Why did you bring up Laurent?”

“Oh!” Damen said and he was surprised at how calm he felt. “Oh, see, funny story,” Damen said and he actually chuckled. “But I actually met Laurent two months ago when he came into the store because he got a new puppy,” Damen said. Jokaste stared at him. “So as he would come in and buy his pup food and toys we chatted and I told him about the nice dog park right in front of my girlfriend’s place,” Damen said smoothly.

Jokaste stood up straight and crossed her arms but didn’t show any signs of distress.

“So he likes to bring his pup over every Saturday morning, followed by a visit to the pet store. He’s a good person. He loves his pup a lot.”

Jokaste remained stone faced.

“So, imagine my absolute shock when today he walked into the pet store with two pups!” Damen stared at Jokaste. Now was her chance. Now was her chance to come clean. She said nothing. Nothing. Damen got up and walked to her bedroom and picked up his back pack which had his change of clothes and sleep clothes in and then picked up the plastic crate with Storm’s things. He took Jokaste’s key off his key ring. He placed it on the kitchen counter in front of Jokaste who remained motionless and quiet.

“Laurent saw you abandon Storm!” Damen closed his eyes and regained his composure. “Do me a favor,” he continued. “Don’t contact me again. Erase my number. I already erased yours on the way here. We’re through.”

And with that he left.

 

* * *

 

Damen left Storm’s stuff in his car and went upstairs and showered. He took his time to choose an outfit. He was nervous. He wanted to look good. He let out a shaky breath. Maybe Laurent would let him take him out... one step at a time, he told himself. One step at a time.

He finally dressed in black pants and dark gray knit top. He had left his hair out and his waves and curls framed his face. He put on cologne. He was nervous. He couldn’t help it. He liked Laurent. He could admit it freely now. He had known he had liked him for a while but had been holding back and now he didn’t have to. He didn’t have to.

He was jogging down the stairs as Nik walked in the house. “Oh! You look nice!” He said.

Damen grinned. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Hot date?” 

“I hope so!” Damen said. 

“You hope so? Where are you taking Jokaste?”

“No where,” Damen answered. “I dumped her. I’m going to Laurent’s.”

Nik’s eyes widened but then he started grinning. “Oh really?”

“Yes, really,” Damen said. He looked at Nik. “I really like him.”

“I know,” Nik said. He patted Damen on the shoulder. “Just be you, bro! You’re an awesome guy.” 

“Thanks man,” Damen said and pulled Nik in for a hug.

 

* * *

 

Damen parked in front of Laurent’s home. He let out a long breath as he laughed softly. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Laurent’s home to look like... but it wasn’t quite this.

Damen had texted Laurent saying he was ready to go and Laurent had answered by texting Damen his address.

Damen exited his Jeep and got Storm’s box of things from the back. The house was a Craftsman styled farmhouse with a nice wrap around porch. The porch had a couple of light blue rocking chairs and some plants. It had white siding with black shutters and a dark gray roof and a pretty royal blue door. 

Damen took the bottle of wine he had bought and put it in the plastic crate. He walked to the door and rung the doorbell and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the barking inside.

“Ok! Ok! Settle down now, be good both of you!” He heard Laurent say and then the door swung open and there he was. Laurent.

It was fair to say that each man truly admired and stood in awe of the man in front of him. Laurent had never seen Damen with his hair down and he was stunned by how gorgeous he looked. “Oh,” he said breathlessly stepping aside. “Come on in Damen.”

He stepped inside, huge grin on his face and the pups jumped all over him. He got down on the floor and let them kiss him all over while they jumped on him. Storm barked at the crate. “Yes!” Damen said to him. “Your bed and toys. I promise I will buy you more toys because I know Blue gets toys every week!” Blue barked at Damen.

“Blue didn’t appreciate your remark,” Laurent said.

Damen looked up at Laurent and smiled. He looked perfect as always, except he had slippers on, which Damen liked because it made him look more relaxed and slightly domestic which was a wild thought for Damen but a thought that made him warm inside. He suddenly wondered what Laurent looked like late at night or early in the morning in soft comfortable clothing and hair slightly tousled. Damen was sure Laurent looked even more beautiful like that, if it was even possible. He grabbed the bottle of wine he had brought. “For you,” he said.

“Oh! How sweet! Come on,” Laurent said. Damen got up and followed Laurent into his kitchen. It was big and sunny and bright and he watched as Blue and Storm bounced around and played together the way puppies do. Damen felt so happy. He watched as Laurent got two wine glasses and handed Damen the corkscrew. “Here, put those muscles to work,” Laurent said, raising a perfect eye brow and with a look to Damen’s biceps.

Damen opened the wine and handed the bottle to Laurent who poured a glass for each. Laurent came around the kitchen counter and handed Damen a glass. They clinked their glasses together and sipped.

“You look really nice with your hair down,” Laurent said softly. He looked Damen over.

“And you look really nice at home,” Damen said. 

Laurent chuckled. “At home?” 

“Yeah,” Damen said looking around. “You look perfect, you know when I see you at the store. You’re always perfectly dressed and your hair is always perfect.”

Laurent smiled as he sipped on his wine again He was enjoying this. 

“And as amazing as you look that way, it’s nice to see you at home and... and looking soft.” 

Laurent bit his bottom lip and looked up at Damen. “Thank you,” he said, putting his wine glass down.

Damen turned to Laurent and put his wine glass down as well. He looked down at Laurent’s beautiful face. They both felt the difference in the atmosphere. Laurent wasn’t sure what to make of it though... after all Damen wasn’t single... right?

Damen raised his left hand and stroked Laurent’s cheek. Laurent licked his lips. Damen stepped closer still. “What about Jo-“ 

“Over,” Damen said.

“Oh,” Laurent replied.

Laurent closed his eyes and Damen leaned in and kissed him. It was as perfect as he knew it would be. Damen’s lips were soft against his. It was tender and sweet. When they pulled apart, Damen smiled at the flush on Laurent’s cheeks and how red his lips were.

“That was unexpected,” Laurent said softly, running his hand up Damen’s muscular arm.

“Was it?” Damen asked smiling down at Laurent.

“Ok, maybe not,” Laurent said grinning. “But it didn’t make it any less spectacular.”

Damen chuckled.

“Do you want to tell me about the moment when you decided you wanted to do that?” Laurent asked.

“You mean kiss you?” Damen asked with a huge grin.

“Yeah,” Laurent said.

“Honestly,” Damen said softly. “The first time I laid eyes on you.”

Laurent felt butterflies in his stomach. “How sweet,” he replied and closed his eyes as Damen leaned in to kiss him again.

 

* * *

 

“Oh Auguste,” Laurent said sighing as he laid back on his couch. “He is just dreamy and perfect in every way.”

“Good!” Auguste said. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Yeah. He was saying maybe you and his best friend and us can get dinner some time.”

“That sounds good,” Auguste said over the phone. “So, he’s been spending the last three weekends there but you two haven’t boned yet?”

Laurent rolled his eye. “No! Why don’t you believe me!”

“Because... you’re not the type to wait?”

“Are you asking me or telling me!”

Auguste laughed. “Telling you, I guess.” 

Laurent sighed and he felt Storm jump up on him. He petted the pup. “It’s different this time,” Laurent said. “We’re taking it slow and just growing closer and, well, even kissing feels special with him.”

Silence. “Holy shit! Laurent! You’re in love!”

Laurent didn’t say anything. He had been wondering this himself. He thought about this and was pondering when the doorbell rang. “Oh! Gotta go, he’s here,” Laurent said. 

Blue and Storm were barking and bouncing around. “Babies! Hush please!” Laurent said and reached the door. He smoothed his blond hair back. It was getting long. It was almost to his shoulders now. He opened the door and there was Damen.

Laurent beamed. “Hi,” he said and Damen leaned in and kissed him.

“Hi handsome,” Damen said and walked in. He had several grocery bags, a bag from the pet store and his backpack, which had clothes for the weekend. This was becoming their ritual. Laurent liked it. He made his way inside and Laurent watched as he got on his knees and gave each puppy a toy. Laurent shook his head. He walked by and picked up some grocery bags.

“How are you?” Laurent asked as they made their way into the kitchen.

“Wonderful now,” Damen said and kissed Laurent’s cheek.

“So romantic,” Laurent said as he took things out of the grocery bags.

“You inspire me to be,” Damen said.

Laurent felt himself blush. It had been true, Damen and him were taking the physical side a bit slow. This was the fourth weekend Damen was to stay with Laurent, not to mention the sporadic weeknights he had also ended up staying, and they always shared a bed. They mostly kissed and they had reached orgasm a couple of times, handjobs only, but no more than that. Regardless, Laurent was on cloud nine. He had never felt this.

“So, why don’t you relax and let me cook dinner for you, baby,” Damen said. “You always cook for us.”

“I cook for us because you’re always coming from work or school and I want to take care of you,” Laurent said.

Damen gave Laurent an adoring look. “You’re so good to me,” he said as he stepped closer. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Laurent melted when Damen said things like that. “I could ask myself the same thing,” Laurent said and then their lips met again.

Damen moved around and caged Laurent in, pressing him to the kitchen counter. Laurent felt Damen press his body on him. It felt good. Laurent softly moaned as Damen’s lips slowly traveled down the soft skin under his jaw. Damen was so good at that. Soft, slow kisses and they drove Laurent crazy.

“Laurent,” Damen said.

“Yes,” Laurent said as he wrapped his arms around Damen’s neck.

“School will be over for me in another month,” he said. Laurent nodded. “I... I had plans to go home and see my parents,” he said.

“Oh,” Laurent said. Of course this made sense total sense. “Right,” he said.

“Laurent,” Damen said gently. “Would you like to accompany me and come home with me?” Laurent stared at Damen wide eyed. Damen smiled and kissed Laurent. “I wouldn’t be leaving until six weeks from now or so,” Damen continued. He took a deep breath in and out and leaned in, leaning his forehead on Laurent’s. “And I hope this isn’t too sudden, but, I really want my parents to meet my amazing boyfriend.”

Laurent looked up at Damen and felt his lips on him again. They hadn’t quite had the conversation and it was the first time Damen was calling him that. It sounded good. “Say that again,” Laurent said.

Damen pulled back. “Say what again?”

“You want your parents to meet your amazing...” 

“Boyfriend,” Damen said with a huge grin. “Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend.”

Laurent grinned as Damen kissed him all over. “Deal. But you’re meeting Auguste first.”

“I would love that,” Damen said.

 

* * *

 

The following weekend, Laurent was getting ready for bed, while Damen was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Tomorrow he would meet Auguste.

Laurent smiled at this. He was happy, truly happy about it all. Although Damen was staying the weekends, they were still taking things slow physically. Laurent crawled on the bed. He had a tee shirt and sleep shorts on and he was soon lost in thought about the kissing and soft make out sessions he and Damen had shared.

Damen climbed on the bed and Laurent was drawn out of his daydream. They had only ever made out on the couch. Never on the bed. Damen gave him his gorgeous smile and crawled towards Laurent, climbing on him and between his legs. Laurent’s heart was racing. He was panting slightly as he looked at Damen’s handsome face.

“Hey,” Damen said.

“Hi,” Laurent answered.

“I would really, really like to kiss you,” Damen said. Laurent nodded as he panted softly, and so Damen did. Laurent fell back on the bed and felt the warmth of Damen’s body on him. Soon after, Laurent’s shirt came off and they were skin to skin. Damen was gently and softly kissing his neck. He remembered the first time Damen had done that. Laurent had really liked it and had asked him what had made him do it. Damen had just said he wanted to be delicate with Laurent. 

“You have such beautiful, delicate skin,” Damen had said in a hushed, husky whisper. “You need to be treated with care.” Laurent had loved hearing that. He had never had someone be so incredibly tender with him.

“Mmmmm,” Laurent moaned now, as the soft gentle kisses sent waves of pleasure through his body. “Those feel so good.” His hips pushed up into Damen, who moaned.

“That feels so good,” Damen said. Laurent laughed softly. Damen lifted up and looked down at him. “Laurent,” he whispered.

“Damianos,” Laurent answered back softly.

“I know we haven’t been rushing and I have loved that,” Damen said between neck kisses. 

“Mmhmm,” Laurent said. He had been loving it too. 

Damen ran his hands along Laurent’s thighs. “You have such beautiful legs,” he whispered. Laurent felt as Damen’s right hand roamed his thigh. He felt his thumb turn in and rub along his inner thigh, sliding up higher and higher and higher. Laurent’s breach hitched.

Damen smiled. “May I undress you?”

“Yes,” Laurent answered. “But only after you’ve undressed yourself.”

Damen chuckled and took his shorts off. He was hard and Laurent felt his eyes widen as he took at Damen’s... size. “Hello, lover,” he whispered.

To Laurent’s surprise, Damen sat back on his heels and blushed. “Laurent,” he said softly, sounding slightly embarrassed. 

Laurent furrowed his brow and pushed himself up to a sitting position. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed! Are you kidding me?” Laurent said softly. “You’re like the most amazingly perfect, gorgeous naked man I have ever, ever...” Laurent waved his hands up and down, gesturing to all of Damen’s naked body.

Damen chuckled and pounced on Laurent, who let out a soft squeal. Damen was all over him, kissing and licking and sucking and gently biting his sensitive skin, and then Laurent’s shorts came off and Damen had taken him in his mouth and Laurent was in bliss.

Laurent was writhing underneath Damen and he had slipped his pale hands in Damen’s long dark hair. He felt his large, gentle hands slide up the sides of his thighs and grab a gentle yet firm hold of his hips. Damen’s tongue was warm and so pleasing. He slid him out and suckled his head and Laurent groaned and lifted his hips up as Damen took him back inside his mouth. 

It went on for a long glorious moment. The pleasure building within Laurent until he couldn’t take it any longer and came. Damen gently sucked him until he had emptied himself completely. 

Damen crawled up on top of him as Laurent laid panting and flushed. “How was that?” He asked softly.

“Incredible,” Laurent said and then they kissed. It began slow and gentle and then grew hotter and needier. Laurent was moaning as he felt Damen’s erection rub against his. Incredibly, Laurent was hard again. “Damianos,” He said in between moans.

“Laurent,” Damen whispered. They looked into each other’s eyes. “I swear, I’ve never wanted anyone so much,” he said.

Laurent nodded. “Neither have I.” He replied. He reached for his bedside table and handed Damen the bottle of lube he had there. He turned onto his stomach. Damen was gentle and took his time. It felt incredible to Laurent. Damen softly kissed and caressed his back as we worked Laurent open. Laurent moaned softly. Once he was ready, Damen turned him onto his back. 

“I want to look into your beautiful eyes while I make love to you,” He said. Laurent could hardly breathe. 

Whatever Laurent had expected... it wasn’t this. Damen was gentle and caring. He moved in and out of Laurent tenderly. He was soft and his deliberate movements were intense in the sweetest of ways. Laurent wrapped his arms and legs around Damen and enjoyed the way Damen moved in and out of him. Laurent had truly expected Damen to be rough, to only want to fuck, but the way Damen was making love to him now... Laurent had never had this. Had never had anyone make him feel this way. Laurent had no defences for this. His soul felt as exposed as his body was and Damen was taking the utmost care of him in every way.

Laurent came for a second time, and Damen stayed still as he watched Laurent orgasm. “You’re so beautiful,” Damen said.

Laurent looked up into Damen’s eyes, his heart was racing and his whole body was quivering with pleasure. “Fuck me,” he said.

He felt Damen’s hard on twitch inside of him at the request he made. He saw the look in Damen’s eye and it sent a thrill through Laurent.

Damen slid his arms under Laurent and curled his fingers round his shoulders, getting a firm grip. Damen did indeed fuck him. It was rough, hard and incredibly hot. It was feverish and hungry and Laurent willingly let Damen have him like this. It was incredible, and lasted a lot longer than Laurent had expected. Damen had incredible stamina. Even in the needy and hungry way Damen was fucking him, there was that underlying gentleness.  Laurent had never felt more desired and loved.

Laurent looked up into Damen’s face, soft groans escaping him. Laurent was not one to be overly dramatic in the bedroom or feign feelings and emotions. Damen’s rich brown eyes looked into his and the moment was incredibly sensual and intimate. Laurent looked over Damen’s face as he orgasmed and emptied himself inside Laurent. Laurent caressed his face and hair and they kissed between pants. Damen collapsed on him. They laid panting in their post orgasmic haze.  

“That was incredible,” Laurent said after a while.

“Did it hurt?” Damen asked softly with concern in his rich brown eyes.

“No,” Laurent whispered with a smile and a soft kiss. “You were perfect.”

They cleaned up and laid close together. Laurent fell asleep soon after, spent and content.

 

The following morning he awoke and found Damen was awake and staring at the ceiling. “Something wrong?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Damen said. 

Laurent sat up. “What is it?”

Damen turned his head and looked Laurent right in the eyes. “I don’t want to go home tonight after dinner with your brother. I want to stay here with you.” 

Laurent’s heart could have burst. “Then stay here with me.” Laurent said, grinning. “Stay forever.” He pulled Damen close and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

“So the Blue eats the duck jerky treats and Storm eats the chicken jerky treats,” Laurent said.

“And sometimes Storm gets a little antsy at night because he’s a silly boy and doesn’t do his business so he may need like a middle of the night walk,” Damen said.

“Or sometimes he just wants to be petted,” Laurent said. “And then he’ll just go back to sleep.” 

Auguste was staring at Laurent and Damen. He had promised to stay at their place overnight so they could go spend Damen’s birthday together. They had been living together for a bit over four months now. It was the last weekend in September.

“Uh, guys, I’m sure the dogs will be ok. I’ll make sure they’re ok. So you guys can have fun. Go, go,” Auguste said and ushered them out the door.

“Send us pictures of them!” Laurent said.

“Ok! Bye!” Auguste said, practically pushing them out the door and closing it behind them.

 

* * *

 

Laurent and Damen were walking back to their hotel room. They had had dinner and had walked on the beach and they were now back to their hotel.

“This place is so pretty,” Laurent said as they walked inside.

“Yes. I’m so glad Auguste was able to dog sit,” Damen said coming up behind Laurent and kissing him.

Laurent smiled and turned around and kissed Damen more deeply. His heart was pounding. The months he and Damen had been together had been the happiest time in his life. “Damen,” Laurent said.

“Yes, baby?” 

“Happy birthday,” Laurent said. “You are an amazing man and you are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Damen saw the way Laurent blushed a beautiful shade of pink and loved how his blue eyes sparkled. “Damianos,” Laurent said softly. “Damen,” he took Damen’s hands in his. “I love you.” 

Damen grinned and his heart raced. “I love you too,” he whispered back.

Their clothes were quickly off and they were in bed, Laurent having climbed on top of Damen. Laurent had been letting his hair grow, getting it trimmed here and there so that it looked even more remarkably perfect that it already did naturally. Damen loved how his golden hair cascaded down on him. It was soft and fragrant and perfect. Just like Laurent.

Laurent closed his eyes and gasped softly as he lowered himself onto Damen. Damen placed his hands on Laurent’s hips and leaned in and moaned into his neck as Laurent sensually moved his hips. Damen softly kissed the sensitive skin under Laurent’s neck. Damen was overcome with pleasure. He watched as Laurent’s body moved on top of him. He placed his palm on Laurent’s chest. He loved Laurent’s beautifully pale skin.

Damen groaned and looked up at Laurent as he placed his hands on Damen’s shoulders. Laurent riding him was the sexiest thing Damen had ever experienced. He always stared at Laurent in awe as he moved sensually above him. He threw his head back and Damen groaned as Laurent increased his speed. Damen ran his palm down Laurent’s sternum, relishing in Laurent sweetly above him. 

“You’re an angel,” Damen said between moans.

Laurent slowed down a moment and glanced down at Damen. He laughed softly. Damen had called him many sweet names but this was a first. “An angel? Far from it my love.”

”But you are,” Damen said. He held Laurent’s face tenderly in his hands. “I have given you my heart and you have treated it so tenderly,” he whispered. “Only an angel could do that.”

Laurent had never felt more emotional, and he had thrown his arms around Damen and had fucked him feverishly, with all the emotion he felt. It had surprised Damen, not only for a second, and he had then bent his legs and had fucked Laurent as well, arms holding Laurent tight. They had come together soon after.

Once they had calmed their breathing, Laurent laughed into Damen’s chest. “Is this what it’s like?” Laurent had asked. “Is this what sex feels like when you’re in love?”

”Your guess would be as good as mine,” Damen had replied, smoothing Laurent’s soft blond hair back. “As I have only ever been in love with you.”

 

* * *

 

“What are their names again?” Laurent asked.

“Lazar and Pallas,” Damen said. “You gave Auguste the address right?” Damen asked for the fourth time that night. “You made sure he was coming.”

Laurent glanced over at Damen furrowed his brown. “Baby, yes! My god! I know you and Auguste get along and bond over football and Doritos but Jesus H. Christ, I’m your boyfriend remember. Not him.”

Damen laughed and leaned in and kissed Laurent on the cheek. “I know, baby, I know. I’m just excited, you know? To have you and your brother spend Christmas with me and Nik and my other friends. I want you both to meet everyone. I’m just happy.”

Laurent grinned. He hadn’t really been mad at all, he was just being his usual dramatic self. Laurent actually loved how August came over every weekend to catch the football games with Damen. Laurent would normally be working and say “Yay!” when they cheered and when they asked him if he had seen that pass or catch or touchdown Laurent would nod and remark on how amazing it was. He was glad that his brother and Damen had each other to share their passion in sports.

Every so often, Auguste would join Damen at Nik’s place, whenever Nik had Sunday’s off and they would have what Laurent called ‘bro time.’ Laurent would either just enjoy the silence or sometimes call his friend Vannes and they would online shop, watch Hallmark movies and drink way too much wine.

Damen and Laurent reached Lazar and Pallas’s home and they exited Damen’s Jeep. Laurent had the bag of gifts and Damen knocked on the door. They were warmly greeted and Laurent was hugged over and over and over again.

“Oh I love your hair!” Lazar said. “Did you do that?”

“No,” Laurent said. “Damen loves to French braid my hair.” 

Pallas gasped. “I didn’t know you had it in you!” He said smacking Damen’s bicep. Before Damen could answer, the doorbell rang and Auguste and Nik were let in.

“Did you two carpool?” Damen asked.

“Yeah,” Nik said off handedly.

Laurent and Damen glanced at one another. “Did you know they hung out together?” Damen asked.

“No,” Laurent answered. “On their own? Without you?” 

“Yeah, Nik told me yesterday,” Damen said. “Is Auguste gay?”

“Is Nikandros?” Laurent asked.

“Dinner time boys!” Lazar called and every one walked into the dining room.

Pallas and Lazar sat at the ends of the table while Laurent and Damen sat beside each other and Auguste and Nik across from them. Laurent narrowed his eyes as he watched Auguste and Nikandros lean into each other and laugh about something. Laurent nudged Damen with his elbow.

“What?” He asked quietly.

“They’re fucking,” Laurent whispered.

“Uh... what?!” Damen asked again, voice no louder than a whisper.

“My brother and your best friend are fucking!”

Damen glanced across the table, not too obviously, and then looked back at Laurent. “Why? I mean how do you know?”

“Auguste has this stupid laugh that he uses when he laughs at the jokes of whoever he’s fucking. I guess he thinks it’s cute or maybe he can’t help it. I don’t know. And he just did that laugh at whatever Nik said.”

Damen tried to hold back a smile. “Nik dated a guy once when he was like 19.”

“Auguste too, but it was like three girlfriends ago,” Laurent said. 

“What are you two lovebirds whispering about?” Pallas asked Damen and Laurent with a wink. 

Laurent, being his typical self decided he was going to find out one way or the other about his brother and his boyfriend’s best friend. “Oh, I was just wondering who between Nikandros and my brother was bottom,” he said sweetly. 

“Laurent!” Auguste said.

“Oh fuck sakes,” Nikandros said and turned a marvelous shade of red.

 

* * *

 

Laurent was pleased after Auguste and Nikandros confesses to their budding romance and double dates were suggested. “Or triple dates!” Lazar said.

Everyone was happy and after dessert they moved to the living room to exchange gifts. Laurent eagerly waited his turn to give Damen his. When it came time for Damen to give Laurent his present he gasped at the beautiful gold and sapphire earrings he got. Damen put them on him. “They look, perfect.” He whispered. Laurent felt warm all over. 

Finally all the gifts had been given except one. “It’s my turn now, to give you yours, Damen,” Laurent said, his heart pounding. 

“Yes,” Damen said. Laurent got up and grabbed the small bag from under the tree. When he turned he was surprised to see Damen standing up. “Except I have one more for you, my love,” Damen said. 

Laurent furrowed his brow and then gasped as Damen dropped to one knee. “Laurent,” Damen said. “This last year has been the happiest with you in my life. I don’t even want to have another second of another minute of another hour of another day where you are not in it. Please, Laurent. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?” Everyone in the room gasped. 

Laurent let out a shaky breath. He reached into the gift bag he had in his hands and with slightly trembling hands took out the velvet ring box and opened it up. “Only if you would do me the honor of saying yes as well,” Laurent whispered and everyone clapped and cheered.

Damen stood up, huge grin on his face. “Yes!” He said and scooped Laurent up in his arms.

 

* * *

 

They got back home a few hours later and walked the dogs. Fed them and then gave them a treat before bed. As they were walking past the living room, Damen pulled on Laurent’s hand.

“Dance with me, fiancé,” Damen said.

Laurent grinned as Damen put some soft music on and they began to sway from side to side. Laurent placed his cheek on Damen’s chest. He closed his eyes. “This feels so good,” Laurent said. Damen softly began to sing with the song. 

"I remember that time that you told me, you said ‘Love is touching souls.’ Surely you touched mine 'cause part of you pours out of me in these lines from time to time. Oh you are in my blood like holy wine, you taste so bitter and so sweet oh. I could drink a case of you darling, still I'd be on my feet. I would still be on my feet.” 

“Joni Mitchell?” Laurent asked, remembering the day he met Damen.

“Joni Mitchell,” Damen replied.

“Everytime I hear her I think of you,” Laurent said.

“Good,” Damen said caressing his back.

Laurent smiled and tilted his face up. He pushed up on his tip toes and gently kissed Damen. “I love you,” Laurent whispered.

“And I love you,” Damen answered and leaned down to kiss Laurent’s beautiful lips again and again and again.


End file.
